


(not) alone in the dark

by kirani



Series: Czernsgiving (Noah Week) [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crushes, F/M, Neighbors, Power Outage, alive!Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: When a power outtage takes out the heat in his building, Noah goes to check on his neighbor, Blue, on whom he has a bit of a crush.Written for Czernsgiving Day 3:cold kisses/warm embrace/ forever entwined
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Blue Sargent
Series: Czernsgiving (Noah Week) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Czernsgiving 2019 A Noah Week





	(not) alone in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> another short one, this time some blue/noah (blueah?) fluff!

“Blue?” Noah called, shining his flashlight down the hall. He got to her welcome mat and knocked on the door. “Blue? Are you alright?”

There was a shuffling sound behind the apartment door and then it swung open to reveal an apartment lit by a hundred tea lights. Blue Sargent was wrapped in a blanket and seemed to be wearing half her closet. “Hi, Noah.”

“Are you alright?” He asked again. 

She nodded and pulled her blanket cape around her tighter. 

“I don’t believe you. My apartment is getting pretty cold, too, I was worried about you.”

“You’re always cold anyways how can you even tell?” she scoffed, but then sniffled against a runny nose.

“Colder than usual. Can I come in?”

Blue shrugged and stepped aside to let him into the apartment. She shuffled over to the stove and lit the gas burner under her kettle. “Tea?” 

“Not some from you mom, right?”

She laughed. “No, just from the bodega.” 

“Yes, please.” Blue’s mother was in the habit of sending various medicinal teas that always tasted like they were trying to kill you, not heal you.

She pulled a second mug from the cupboard and dropped a tea bag into it along with the mug already on the counter. As they waited in silence for the water to boil, Noah considered how to proceed. He and Blue had been neighbors for nearly two years and friends for at least a year, but he wasn’t sure how to handle this particular situation. She seemed sad and cold and he didn’t know how to help without crossing the neighborly line they’d established. 

But damn she looked like she needed a hug. 

“Noah, can I hug you?” she spoke unexpectedly. Well, that worked.

“Of course.” He opened his arms and she stepped into them gratefully. Noah rubbed his hand across her back, trying to warm her more. They stood like that for a long moment until she kettle began to whistle. Blue stepped back and poured the water over the tea bags. 

They took their tea to her couch where she cuddled into his side easily again. 

“Blue?” he ventured after a moment, his arm still tucked around her shoulders tightly. “What are we doing?”

Blue pulled away and he let her, but she didn’t go far, leaning back only far enough to look in his eyes. “Conserving body heat?” 

“Is that all? It’s totally okay if it is, I’m always down for a platonic cuddle, I just… wondered.”

Blue’s eyes widened and she licked her lips. Noah’s eyes darted down to watch before he forced them back to her eyes. 

“I didn’t want to make things weird,” she whispered.

“It’s not weird if I like you, too,” Noah smiled. Blue grinned in response. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?” Blue asked. Noah leaned in, happy to oblige. 

Neither of them was cold that night.


End file.
